1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a separable slide fastener having a separable bottom-end-stop assembly.
2. Prior Art:
There have been proposed various separable slide fasteners in which a separable bottom-end-stop assembly is mounted on adjacent bottom ends of opposed stringers including a pair of rows of coiled filamentary coupling elements of thermoplastic synthetic resin sewn to a pair of stringer tapes along their respective inner margins with a reinforcing core thread extending through each of the coupling element rows. The separable bottom-end-stop assembly comprises a pair of pin members secured by clinching to the inner tape margins at their respective bottom end portions. In an attempt to facilitate insertion of the bottom end portion of the tape's inner margin, the known pin member has a longitudinal channel with a relatively wide slot. However, this prior device is not satisfactory because the innermost edge of the tape's inner margin which projects inwardly from the core thread tends to be easily caught by the mouth of the pin member during insertion thereinto, thus impeding expeditious attachment of the pin member. Another problem with the prior device is that since the inner margin of the tape with the innermost edge folded needs to be received within the channel of the pin member, not only requiring a relatively great amount of force to clinch the pin member about the inner tape-margin, but also impairing flatness of the tape faces.